When shotguns were first manufactured in the 1800's little, if any, thought was directed to the shell construction as a method of controlling the shot pattern. Only the barrel lengths and barrel diameter were considered in attempts to control the shot in flight.
Later, Robert S. Elliott, in his U.S. Pat. No. 579,429 (1897), described a shot-distributing wad in an effort to enlarge the pattern of shot formed and to make the shot pattern more regular and evenly distributed. However, Elliott's device lacked a stabilizing member to insure uniform shot dispersion before and after exiting the gun muzzle.
Other inventors through the years have devised various forms of shot-spreaders and shot-holders in an effort to modify and control the flight pattern of the shot in its trajectory to the target. These devices have met with varying degrees of success, however, today, marksmen would readily accept a shell which would assure more consistent shot patterns being regularly delivered that has been previously available to them and which would eliminate either additional barrels or muzzle devices such as the "poly chokes" for controlling shot patterns. Also, since the shot dispersion control mechanism of this invention is contained within each shell, the marksman can readily predetermine and select the pattern size which will emerge as each particular shell is fired.